What is a family?
by JessyHeick
Summary: This is my disney crossover story. Jim and Audrey are both orphan, and are living in the same orphanage. Both of them are getting older, and now wants them yet. Will they ever know what a family is?
1. Audreys story

What is a family chapter 1: Audrey's story

This story is about a girl and a boy.  
>The boy's name was Jim, his father left was never home, and his mother didn't had a lot of money, and it was hard to get money enough for them all, but beside all that, she still took care for him.<br>And the little girl named Audrey, had almost the same past. But her mother had another thought, about to take care of her little girl...

When Audrey turned 1 year, decided Ariel (Audrey's mother)that she couldn't take care of her little girl anymore, she didn't had the money for them both... So she took her to a place named: Orphanage Sunset.

The Orphanage was in a little town, named Montreassor.  
>When Ariel arrived to the orphanage, she knocked on the door, and look down at her little daughter, who were playing with her necklace.<br>"I'm so sorry sweetie... I'll wish I could keep you." she sighed sad.  
>It was a blond girl, who open the door for them.<br>"I want you to take care of my little girl, she need a place to be loved."  
>The blond girl felt bad for them. "We'll take care for her, what is her name?"<br>"Audrey... Audrey Sandra Samanta."  
>Audrey was smilng at the blond girl, who just smiled back to her.<br>Ariel was on her way to give her daughter away, while she was singing:

"Hush now, my baby  
>Be still, love, don't cry<br>Sleep as you're rocked by the stream  
>Sleep and remember my last lullaby<br>So I'll be with you when you dream..."

Audrey was now in the arms, of Cinderellas (the blond) and felt a sleep.

Ariel walked away, and was crying... she didn't look back, it was to hurtful.  
>To say goodbye are hard...<br>To have a fmaily is difficult...  
>But to lose them you love, is worse...<p>

5 years past, and Audrey were still at the Orphanage, she was in her room.  
>Even that she haven't seen her parents, she got a picture of her mom and dad, in her purse, she got while she was little, it was the only thing, her mother gave her.<br>While she was sitting there and looked at the picture, she sang the song, her mother sang, when she was a baby.  
>"I Miss you mommy and daddy." she said and felt a sleep.<p> 


	2. Jims story

Chapter 2: Jim's story

"Now young man, it's time to sleep." Told Jim's mother him, when he was in his room.  
>"But mom... I'm not tired."<br>She gave him a little smile, while she had her eyebrow raised. She sat beside him on his bed.  
>"Dad will take care for you, while i'm out with the friends."<br>He nodded, it's wasn't much that his father was home, so he was kinda happy for that he was.  
>"Will you be back, when I work up?"<br>"Yes I'll sweetheart."  
>"Promise?"<br>"Promise." She kissed him on his forehead.  
>He smiled back and lay down.<br>"I love you."  
>"Love you too." Jim yawned, and his mother closed the door.<p>

Next morning:

"Mr. Pleadies? It's the police."  
>Jim work up, when he heard that. So he walked down at the stairs to hear more, what they were going to say.<br>"I can see that. What is it?" Said Sinbad (jim's father).  
>"It's your wife Angila. She and her friends were in a car accident. Her friends are on the hospital, and are out of danger, but your wife... I'm so sorry to say this, but she didn't made it."<br>Jim began to cry.  
>The police said goodbye and walked away, while Sinbad was standing shocked. Suddenly he could hear a sobbing sound behind him.<br>"Jim? I..."  
>"Why did mom has to die?"<br>Sinbad just walked up to his room, without a word. He wasn't good to comfort people.

Now were Jim feelinf all alone... he didn't had a mother's shoulder to cry on. He walked up to his room, and cried himself at sleep...  
>Could this be any worse?<p>

Yes it could...  
>Jim work up, cause he could hear a door slammed in downstairs. He looked out of his window, and saw his fahter walk off. He hurried ran down and outside, to stop him.<br>"Dad com back!" But he didn't stop. He ran after him.  
>"Dad! Please don't leave me!" he shouted, and just when he got to the end, of the bridge, the boar was flying away. "DAAAAAD! Dad..."<p>

A six years old boy, stood all alone, with no dad, and no mother... he got indoors, to get some other cloths, the only thing he took with him, was the picture of his family, and then he ran away...


	3. Memories

Chapter 3: Memories

It has been 10 years ago, since Jim came to Orphanage Sunset. Jim were now 16 years old, and Audrey were 15 years. They were the oldest Orphan kids,no matter how many persons, had come and visited them, no one choosed the two teens.

Jim had a fave place, where he used to go, when he needded to be alone, and that was on the roof. He had been up there a lot lately. It wasn't because he hated human, but sometimes he just needded a time for himself.  
>Audrey looked up to him, from her room, and she knew what he was thinking.<br>"Jim... you are not alone... you just can't see it..." she said.

Suddenly someone called on some of the other kids.  
>"Jane! Kodi, your parents are here!"<br>Jane looked excited, and ran outside, while her brother was right behind her.  
>"DAAAD!" shouted Jane.<br>Jane and Kodi's parents,was in a town far away from them, where there were war. But they promised them that they would come on visiting, as much as they could.  
>When Jim heard the word, "Dad" he got a flashback, about when his father left him all alone.<br>He could feel the tears, but he angry dry them away. He hated to cry.

In the mean while, Audrey in his room, she saw his family picture lying on the floor, with broken glass. it was his, family protrat.  
>"Wow... he really must have gone mad this time."<p>

Later at that night, were Kodi, Melody and Tiana looking at the Noth Star. Kodi was keep dreaming, that his city soon would be safe enough to get home to. While the girls, was wihsing that they would get a new family. Most that night, cause tomorrow there would be another adobtion. Everyone was excited, or that would mean... almost everyone.  
>Jim had heard the same thing, from every child that day. "Oh an adobtion!" "A new family for me!" and now he was sick of, hear it. He knew that it would be him, who would be the choosen one anyway. And inside, knew Audrey that too, that she didn't would be choosed.<p>

"Jim why can't you tell, me what's going on in your head? I mean we had always could talk." She said, while he had cleaned up the kitchen.  
>He looked down, and didn't know what to say.<br>"I just... I don't know, I can't tell you, you wouldn't understand anyway... no one would."  
>He began to walk out of the door.<br>"You could try... please."  
>"I'm going for bed now... good night." And then he walked out of the door.<br>Of course felt Audrey bad for him,but... she had been there in longer time then him, and she even didn't had a family yet.  
>"Good night..." I would wish he could tell me what's going on... but if it's something about that he never get adobted, I'm going crazy. She thought.<p> 


	4. Adoption

Chapter 4: Adoption

"Jim! Breakfast!" It was Sarah who was calling.  
>Jim was in his deepest sleep, and got a shock which made him, fall down from his bed.<br>"Uh-huh? Ouch!"  
>"Jim!"<br>"Alright! I'm coming!" he got his boots on and walked downstairs.

Downstairs was everyone eating breakfast.  
>Jane was asking if she could get some more, and Sarah gave her more.<br>When Jim came down, gave Sarah him some food, and he sat beside Lilo, who was looking at some pictures at her family.  
>Her mother and father were dead, so she had only her big sister and her spacedog. But her sister couldn't take care for her, for a while.<br>"Jim, why do you have to be a jacket inside?" Asked Chicha.  
>"I want to take a drive on my solar surfer." He answered.<br>"Ah-ah no you are not. There is adoption today, so you are not going anywhere today."  
>"But-"<br>Jim looked at Sarah and Chicha which gave him the look, which meant he should shut up.  
>After that whispered Audrey somthing to Jim.<br>"Do you know what it is, we are going to eat?" She asked.  
>"Nope... and I don't wanna know."<br>Lilo was sad; she missed her family deeply, and wished that her sister would come after her soon. Cause then everything will be good right?

Later that day.  
>There had already been one family on visit, they had adopted Tiana, and so she was happy now. But there was going to be another family, who would adopt.<br>A new family again? This is the second today. Jim thought, while he saw a lady with a black hair and, some brown cloths, her husband was there too, he had black hair and a white shirt on.  
>"This is Jim Pleiades." Told Sarah them. They just looked at him, like he was... weird or something. They asked him what he loved to do, in his free time, and told that it was solar surfing, adventures and pirates. The couple looked surprised, or more shocked at him.<p>

After that they talked to Cindy about him, and wanted to see the other kids.  
>"This is Melody Ocean." Told Cindy.<br>"Hallo there." Said Mr. Heart.  
>"Hallo!" Melody said.<br>Jim looked at them, and felt hurt. It was always the same thing, looked him and walked to the next kid.  
>I always knew this day would come. Melody thought, and hoped that they would take her.<p>

Then the lady asked her: "Melody would you like to be out daughter?"  
>"Yes Ma'm! I would love that very much, thank you!" Melody was so happy and jumped into their arms.<br>"Alright sweetie, go and get your stuff."  
>Jim walked away, and began to help in the kitchen, he rather helping, cleaning rooms then to watch at his friends, who is going to be adopted...<p>

Chicha saw him; she could see that he was sad.  
>"Jim are you, okay?" She asked him.<br>Jim stopped and said without looking at them: "Yeah... it's just... everyone is going to be adopted... but not me."  
>"Oh Jim, someday you'll get a family too." Said Sarah.<br>"You had already told me those 1000 times now! And yet there are no one, who wants me, I'm almost 16 years old. I'm teen, and you know how hard it is for a teen, to get a family... maybe are there no one in the whole world, who want me..."  
>Sarah ran over to him and gave him a hug.<br>"Jim don't talk like that!" She said hard to him. "It will happen one day, you'll see."  
>"When will I see? It had been years since I came here... face it. It will never happen..." Jim walked out of the kitchen. Sarah and Chicha looked after him. They didn't know what to do...<p> 


	5. Wanna run away

Chapter 5: Want to run away

Later at that day, Jim was on the roof again, and while he was sitting there, he could hear Sarah and Chicha talking about him again.  
>"He is 16 years, and he got no family yet, and he has been different in the last past days, Sarah... and I don't know what is, he won't talk to anybody, not even Audrey."<br>'They just don't understand' Jim thought.  
>"I know what you mean, Chicha... but he is different from other kids we have. Both he and Audrey are not adopted... they are the kids who have been living here in longest time, it's not easy for non them." Sarah Sighed and looked defeatist at her friend.<p>

"I have enough!" Jim didn't want to hear more, took his solar surfer and went for a drive. He was so sick of to hear, that he and Audrey didn't had a family. It wasn't his fault that his mother die, and his father left him behind.

He had been thinking of to run away, far away from Sarah, Chicha and the orphanage! But something hold him back... it was Audrey.  
>They had been best friends, like forever! Both had promised each othter, that they would never leave each other behind.<p>

While Jim was on his surfer, he was on his usual round. He had never been caught by the police. He never cared of anything, when he was flying, there was only him and the air. But this day he wasn't lucky, and suddenly the police was behind him.  
>"Oh great." Jim sighed.<p>

"Mrs. Hawkins."  
>The police came to the orphanage.<br>"Jim!" Sarah shouted surprised.  
>"We found this boy, in a forbidden place, is it one of yours?"<br>Jim could see how, disappointed Sarah looked at him.  
>"Yes it is..."<br>Audrey, Jane and Kodi had heard them, and ran downstairs to see what was going on.  
>"Lets this never happen again." the first robot police said.<br>"He has a bad influence to the other kids." The second one said.  
>Jim looked mad at them.<br>"Have a nice day." The police said and walked out of the door.  
>Sarah was upset, just like everyone else.<br>"Jim I'm..." She looked at the right side, and saw Chicha, Audrey and all the other kids. "I'm so disappointed in you! How could you do this to us? Your own family!"

"Family!" Jim looked surprised and mad at the same time. "Yearh right! What family? Maybe I don't know how to get a family, but one thing I know, is that-that you and them!" Jim was shouting and pointed at, Audrey and all the others. "Are not my family!"  
>Everyone was shocked.<br>"Now you listen young man. You are not talking like that, to anyone! You're grounded, for a month!"  
>"You can't grounded me!"<br>"Enough! You're not leaving this house, until you have learned to respect people!"  
>Jim got more and more angry.<br>"You are not my mother! My mother is dead!" Jim was almost crying now. But he didn't, he only ran up to his room.  
>Audrey saw him. 'Jim why couldn't you just learn to shut up?' She thought.<p> 


	6. Falling down

At the night, where everyone was sleeping, had Jim a nightmare. He dreamed of the time his mother die. Suddenly he felt out of his bed, he was kind of dizzy when he works up, and somehow it gave him flashbacks, from the time he was happy with his parents. Jim tried to stand up, but the memories kept coming, and just out of the blue he heard a whispering voice.

"_Jim_" he turned around.

"Huh…? Mom?" Before he knew it, he saw his mother right in front of him.

"_I'm here Jim… No matter what I'll be there._"

"Mom… please-please don't go!" He began to cry.

"_Goodbye, my son._" And she disappeared.

The tears rolled down on his cheeks. He couldn't make them stop, and ran out of his room. Jim found a page of paper. He knew what he had to do. Run away. That had always been one thing he had wanted, for long time. He wrote on the paper to Audrey and laid it beside her head. Before he walked away he gave the last gaze on Audrey. She was sleeping peacefully in her bed, with her big, black hair, which almost covered the entire pillow. Jim gave a sad smile, and could feel his eyes were watering again, he kissed gently her forehead and whispered in her ear: "I'm sorry…" He left her room.

Jim flied on his solar surfer. It was the best way he could get away, he thought. But while he was flying, the rain was purring down. And voices came into his head, which made him cry again.

_We are your family. I'm your friend Jim. Your family is gone! Have you ever wanted a family?_

He remembered also the words, his mother said before he left. So many sad memories came to his mind, made him to get out of control at the solar surfer, which made him fall.

_DAD! I'm here Jim… No matter what I'll be there. _

Jim got flashbacks of when he and Audrey meet. _"We will always be together right?" "No matter what."_

He kept falling… didn't even try to get straight up again.

_Ohana means family, family means nobody gets left behind, or forgotten._

Jim could only feel the rain, wind and of course his pain. What was he suppose to do?

* * *

><p>When the morning came, Audrey woke up and saw the letter that was lying beside her.<p>

"What is this?" She asked herself, and began to read it.

_Dear Audrey…_

_I'am so very sorry… that I have to leave you, like this._

_It's just that I can't live here anymore; nobody will ever want me here anyway. I know I had promised you that, I never would leave you, and we always should stick together… I know what I do now, can't ever forgives._

_But I hope that you one day, can forgive me, and not for what I did…_

_Sorry… Jim_

She hurried out of the bed, and ran into Jim's room. And she was right… he was gone!

"Shit!" She shouted, and ran downstairs, to all the others.

"Delbert, you don't know how mad, I got on Jim yesterday. He was just such a… Argh!" Sarah said with a big sigh, and sat down on a chair. She didn't know what to do with that boy.

Suddenly Jane came running down from the stairs. "Sarah! Jim is gone! I can't find him anywhere!"

"What!" Sarah looked shocked at her. How could this happen? Jane told them, that she was going to tell the others, so they could call the police.

"This is all my fault."

"It's okay Sarah; it wasn't your fault that he ran away. Don't worry we'll find him, you see." Delbert tried to comfort her, but he could easily see that it was no use…

Chicha had told her husband, about Jim's disappearing and wanted him to call the police.

"Chicha?" Both adults looked at the little blond boy. "I can't find Audrey. She's gone too."

"Oh god…" Chicha sighed.

Everyone in the orphanage was shocked and sad. Why would Jim and Audrey even run away? They had a good life, with all their friends. Yes they had fights and struggles, but sometimes they could laugh and have fun.

"Please come back…" Lilo prayed at the window, in her room.


	7. Meeting an old Cyborg

"Ouch." said Jim, as he tried to sit up. He suddenly felt an amazing pain in his ribs. As he sat up and looked confused around. "Where am I? What is this place?" Suddenly a pink blob flying right up in his face, but then he flew back to a strange man.

"Look Morphy, the boy has awakened. You're in my cave lad. What's ya name?" The man asked.

"Uhm… Jim Pleiades." Suddenly did Jim look right into the man eyes… well almost, one of them was a mechanical eye. "You are a cyborg!"

"Indeed I am. You were lucky that little Morph spotted you as you felt, and that I found you. Your might not move too much, since we have to fix your ribs, before it can make other damages. I'm John Silver." Jim looked at him, he didn't know if he should trust him, but right now, didn't he know where else to go.

"Oh great, I'm lost! How will I ever find Jim in this forest?" it was begun to get dark, and she needed to find a place to sleep. She had tried to find Jim since she saw the letter. She had walked for hours, but finally, she found a place too sleeps. It was some kind of cave on a top of a hill. "Well it's better than the forest ground."

"So you are living here, on your own? No friends? No responsibility?"

"Nope, just me and Morph."

As Jim was in the cave, was he sitting and listening to Silvers story, about how he had lived in the forest for so many years. While he talked, got Jim homesick, not because of the orphanage, but because of Audrey. He missed her badly, and was thinking, if she missed him too. He then managed to raise himself up.

"I'm sorry, but I gotta go."

"Why lad? Your still hurt, and we still need to fix your ribs. Why don't you stay?"

"I'm fine; I'll go and find another place to stay. Thanks Silver- argh!" And just as he tried to walk, he felt on the ground. "Got damn it!"

"I see you doing just fine, huh?" Blinked Silver.

Jim shot a glare at him. "Shut up…"

Silver laughed and begun to fix his ribs. Jim screamed, he had never felt that much pain in his life! When Silver was done, relaxed Jim again.

"Was it that bad? Sorry about that, lad. But it's the fastest way to make them heal. I think you should stay and sleep here for the night, and then you can figure out what you want." Jim thought about it, and agreed to it. He was so tired, but still to curious to know more about Silver.

"Thanks Silver, for helping me."

"You're welcome, lad." Silver sat across Jim now.

"Can I ask you something? Have you ever… you know been in love?"

Silver hesitated and nodded. He felt sad about the memory. "Once I did, she was wild as the wind, beautiful as the sunset… she was everything a man ever could ask for."

Jim felt sorry for the old cyborg. "What happen?"

Silver smiled at the boy. "You see Jimbo. That's another story. Now get to sleep kid." Jim nodded and felt asleep.


End file.
